


Foolish

by grootiswhatweaim4



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiswhatweaim4/pseuds/grootiswhatweaim4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always been a bit of a risk taker, but now he had a team who genuinely care for him. Acting without thinking will not earn him praise this time. Quite Drax-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

Most people seemed to forget that Drax spent the vast majority of his life as a relatively law-abiding citizen of his home planet. He was a warrior, yes...but a honorable man, a husband and father. He had lived two separate lives before joining the Guardians, each almost polar opposites from one another. He was now in the process of reconciling these two totally different parts of himself. Learning to be a Guardian, how to incorporate the best of both of him, was not easy. If it were not for the sake of his friends, he may have given up long ago. 

His own role in the team was difficult to ascertain. Peter, the enthusiastic, lively Terran was their makeshift leader. Drax had trouble initially gaging his worth however after the defeat of Ronan, Quill had earned his hard-won respect and loyalty.  
Gamora, though he had previously desired her blood at his hands, was one of the most intelligent beings he had ever met. Her fighting style was nothing less than an artform, and their more recent sparring had proved her to be a fearsome opponent. She was a meticulous planner, her discipline and need for a well thought out plan of attack worked well with Quill’s...everything else. They were a good balance.  
Rocket and Groot were another perfect balance. While Rocket was loud, brash and sometimes spoke cruelly to those around him, Groot was gentle, almost completely non-verbal and quick to smile. Rocket’s ingenuity and Groot’s muscle had gotten them out of many scrapes in the last few weeks.  
Drax was trying to find his role, his purpose in this ragtag team of unlikely heroes. He was not the strongest, fastest, smartest or kindest. He knew he wasn’t dead weight, but it would still be nice for him to find his own little nook in this bizarre little family. Drax mulled over that thought for a bit. Family. The concept was both painfully familiar and strangely foreign. He could not reclaim what was lost to him, but could be perhaps find a way to forge new bonds? 

Drax watched his team one night splayed out in companionable silence with one of Quill’s songs (Escape) played in the background. Each either languidly checking/sharpening weapons or fiddling with whatever was on their person. He knew that he should no longer feel conflicted for his desire for new family. Because after all it his wife’s love, his beautiful daughter’s love that would allow him to love again. The blue behemoth smiled to himself, his heart feeling lighter than it had in many, many years. He would protect these people, his sacred ones, with all he could; love them as best he can with what broken heart he had left. 

It wasn’t until weeks later that Drax finally found his role amongst the warriors. It did not occur in the heart of a battle, strangely enough. Not even in the midst of a mission. It was after a rogue attack on their ship was made by a gang of thug-pirates. Not realising the Milano held some of the most lethal members of the galaxy beneath her hull, the Guardians found themselves being shot at. Needless to say, the pack of small-time ruffians were dealt with without too much trouble. Quill, on the other hand, was nursing a considerable bruise on his left forearm. Not from the attack but from Groot who was now all but fully grown again.  
Peter, in his excitement to “do some good old fashioned ass kicking” had been moments away from blasting himself from the Milano using his jet boots and mask onto the junkheap that housed the pirates. The villains at this point were scrabbling for an exit as Rocket had taken out their left thruster, and Gamora had incapcitated a good quarter of their team within three minutes. Drax had bellowed at Quill to stay where he was, jetting off into open space so far from any atmosphere was beyond risky. Groot, bless his hardwood heart, had realised what Peter was intending to do when he heard Drax’s cry and whipped out a vine that wrapped firmly around the eager Star-lords arm as he took off, effectively halting his attack and pulling him back into the ship.  
When they were all back on course, after Rocket had chased down the rotting junk of a ship for a few minutes, swearing and spitting in the cockpit, Drax had a look at Peter’s arm. There was a dark lesion already starting to form, but Drax was thankful it was not worse.  
“Quill, that was incredibly dangerous.” he said gravely and Peter had the audacity to grin back at him dopily.  
“Yeah, didn’t have to get Groot to tackle me though, did you? They were amateurs, we had them running before they knew it.” The human laughed. Gamora was as unamused as Drax. Groot whined in the background, shifting his weight and looking at Peter’s arm.  
“I’m Groot,” he apologised (for the third time).  
“Will you knock it off? We know you’re sorry but you saved Star-Prince’s ass, stop moaning.” Rocket said before putting the ship back onto auto-pilot and joining the group.  
“Guys, I was just being a little proactive, okay? The best defense is a good offense and all that?” Peter argued, his face creasing but his little trademark smirk was still on his face, making Drax want to smack him. He remained silent, however, a quiet resolve coming over him as he listened to Gamora.  
“Jumping off the hull like an idiot!” she snapped “Your shoes could have failed! The ship’s turbine could have turned back on and incinerated you as you approached! You could have been, shot, sent off course and -”  
“Okay!” Peter interrupted. His face now seemed worried. “Guys, I was just caught up in the heat of the moment, okay, I wasn’t thinking. We’ve done plenty of crazy stuff before, I didn’t realise it would upset you so much.”  
“We had shit to lose then, Quill. We had no choice. But you risking your neck for a bunch of flarkin’ wannabe thugs is just plain dumb.” Rocket countered, joining in on the argument. His furry army were crossed. Groot nodded from his corner.  
“Woah, woah, woah, I know I’m a little unorthodox but I’ve always managed to scrape my way out of stuff like thi-”  
Drax had heard enough. “Silence!” He yelled and they all looked at him, slightly startled. “You’re foolish ways could have killed you! Have you no concern for your own safety? For those who you will leave behind?” Drax berated, noticing how raw his words sounded.  
The penny seemed to drop. Quill’s shoulders sagged slightly. “You guys were worried. I’m sorry. You’re right. No more dumb risks unless the Galaxy is at stake.” he held up his palms in a submissive gesture. That little smile was still there, but it was humbler, more sincere.  
“I should think so.” hissed Gamora.  
“Yeah, I don’t feel too keen on having to save your d’ast skin every time we get into trouble.”  
Peter’s gaze gingerly met Drax’s. The taller man was still breathing somewhat heavily and there was a hard look in his eye.  
“I cannot lose anyone else Peter.” he said, taking each and everyone of them completely off guard. “Not again...I trust you with my life, but I need to be able to trust you with your own.” 

There was a stunned silence and Peter felt he had to look away from Drax’s penetrating stare. None of them spoke for many moments.  
“I am Groot.” the tree mumbled eventually, still not able to jar them from their stupor. “I’m Groot.” he said with more emphasis, using a hand to nudge at Rocket to translate.  
The Racoon woke from his reverie and muttered “Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Groot says he doesn’t want to lose you either…”  
Peter locked eyes with Gamora whose gaze was both blazing and incredibly vulnerable. He felt something inside of him stirring. His throat felt sore and his cheeks burned.  
“I wasn’t taking this all...seriously. I didn’t realise you guys all felt…” he trailed off, smiling bashfully at his feet a bit, feeling himself grow warm all over. 

Drax visibly relaxed, Gamora's eyes were wide and dangerous and Rocket's mouth was hanging open. Groot was smiling happily to himself, surveying his family and glad just to be with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was going to be a NSFW spanking fic but obviously my mind is still too in love with the idea of GuardianFamily to do anything else right now. However I reckon in the next few days/weeks I'll write a chapter two and will change the tags to fit the work.  
> Also, who else feels that Drax doesn't get enough love? I adore each of them for such different reasons but I feel Drax gets shuffled to the side sometimes. Love that big blue behemoth and all his gorgeous character growth throughout the film - can not wait to see how the team fit together in the next film (haha its so far away kill me...)


End file.
